Songs of Love
by Cenarias of Sapphire
Summary: Let all the Shaman Kings character express their songs for each other. I plan this to be a song drabbles so I don't know how many songs it will end. Last Chapter is up. Ren sings again!:D
1. Ocean Deep

**_Story: _**Songs of Love

**_Author: _**Cenarias of Sapphire

**_Summary:_** Three girls from the Shaman King express their song for Tao Ren.

**Setting: **This is set at Tamao's room.

**_Rating:_** Rating K+

**_Disclaimed: _**I don't own these songs and Shaman King.

**_Author's Note: _**These songs are too cheesy and yet old… I knew that. But, I hope you can review….

**Ocean Deep**

**Sung by Tamamura Tamao**

Love can you see I'm alone

Can you give this fool a chance

A little love is all I ask

A little kindness in the night

Please don't leave me behind

No don't tell me love is blind

A little love is all I ask

And that is all….

**(Walks towards the window and thinks of Tao Ren.)**

Oh love I've been searching so long

I've been searching high and low

A little love is all I ask

A little sadness when you're gone

**(Then she remembers all of her past with Ren of how he treated her shit.)**

Maybe you need a friend

Only please don't let's pretend

A little love is all I ask

And that is all…

**(She hugged her bear tightly given by Ren.)**

I wanna spread my wings but I just can't fly

As a string of pearls

The pretty girls go sailing by

**(Then tears starting to stream down her cheeks.) **

Ocean deep…

I'm so afraid to show my feelings

I have sailed a million ceilings

Solitary room

Ocean deep

Will I ever find a lover

Maybe he has found another

And as I cry myself to sleep

I know this love of mine I'll keep

Ocean deep…

**(Then she threw the brown bear at the floor.)**

Love can't you here when I call

Can't you hear a word I say

A little love is all I ask

A little feeling when we touch

Why am I still alone

I've got a heart without a home

A little love is all I ask

And that is all…

(**Then she stood-up and walks towards the window again with her head bow down.**)

I wanna spread my wings

But I just can't fly

As a string of pearls

The pretty girls go sailing by

Ocean deep….

(**She slams her right hand at the window making her wince.**)

I'm so afraid to show my feelings

I have sailed a million ceilings

Solitary room

Ocean deep…

(**She ran down a hand in front of her face as she remembers Ren.**)

Will I ever find a lover

Maybe he has found another

As I cry myself to sleep

I know this love of mine I'll keep

Ocean deep…

(**Then she takes a deep breath.**)

I'm so lonely

I'm so lonely

I'm so lonely

This love of mine I'll keep….

Ocean deep…

(**Then she closes the window curtain.**)

**End.**

**Please R&R.**

**Next song: The Last Leaf sung by Pirika Usui.**


	2. The last leaf

**_Story: _**Songs of Love

**_Author: _**Cenarias of Sapphire

**_Summary:_** Three girls from the Shaman King express their song for Tao Ren.

**Setting: **This is set at the park where Ren promised her he will be back from his hometown China.

**_Rating:_** Rating K+

**_Disclaimed: _**I don't own these songs and Shaman King.

**_Author's Note: _**These songs are too cheesy and yet old… I knew that. But, I hope you can review….

**The Last Leaf**

**Sung by Pirika Usui**

The last leaf clings to the bough

Just one leaf that's all there is now

And my last hope lives with that

Lonely leaf

Lonely leaf

With the last leaf

That clings to the bough…

**(She sat beneath the sakura tree while looking at those leaves falling.)**

Last summer beneath this tree

My love said he'd come back to me

Before the leaves of autumn

Touch the ground

Touch the ground

My love promised he'd be homeward bound.

**(Then she sigh sadly.)**

Then one by one the leaves began to fall

And now winters come to call…

**(She stood-up and leaned her back in to the tree as she watched the sky hoping Ren would be back.)**

The last leaf clings to the bough

Just one leaf that's all there is now

Will my last hope lives with that

Lonely leaf

Lonely leaf

**(Then she turned around glance the one leaf fall in front of her.)**

With the last leaf

The last leaf

With the last leaf

That clings to the bough

Bough

Bough

**(Then she left the park with a broken heart.)**

**The End**

**Please R&R**

**Next song: How can I tell him by Anna Kyouyama.**

**Thank you so much for your review I love you, guys. :D**


	3. How Can I Tell Him

**_Story: _**Songs of Love

**_Author: _**Cenarias of Sapphire

**_Summary:_** Three girls from the Shaman King express their song for Tao Ren.

**Setting: **This is set at Anna's room where she was packing her clothes and ready to elope with Ren.

**_Rating:_** Rating K+

**_Disclaimed: _**I don't own these songs and Shaman King.

**_Author's Note: _**These songs are too cheesy and yet old… I knew that. But, I hope you can review…. Another thing, this title suppose to be "How can I tell **her**" but Anna gonna sing this song so I change **her to him**. Ok:D

**How Can I Tell Him**

**Sung by Anna Kyouyama**

He knows when I'm lonesome

And he cries when I'm sad

He's up in the good times

He's down in the bad

Whenever I'm discouraged

He knows just what to do

But Ren

**(She sighed sadly while packing her things.)**

He doesn't know about you

I can tell him my troubles

He makes them all seem right

I can make up excuses not to hold him at night

We can talk tomorrow

I'll tell him things that I want to do

But Ren

How can I tell him about you

**(Then she stops packing her things and walks towards the window just to feel the cold wind breeze.)**

How can I tell him about you

Ren please tell me what to do

Everything seems right whenever I'm with you….

So Ren won't you tell me

How to tell him about you…….

**(Then she looks at her watch and quickly went out her room just to go to Yoh's room and take a look at him for one last time.)**

How can I tell him

I don't miss her

Whenever I'm away

How can I say

It's you that I think of

Every single night and day

But when is it easy

Telling someone we're through

Oh Ren help me tell him about you…

**(After that, she quickly went her room just to get her things and clothes.)**

How can I tell him about you

Ren please tell me what to do

Everything seems right whenever I'm with you….

**(Then she suddenly remembers all those memories when she was with Yoh. And a tear suddenly fell from her cheeks.)**

So Ren won't you tell me

How to tell him about you….

**(After that, she wiped her owns tears and went out her room quietly and go meet Ren in the park.)**

**Anna: Sorry Yoh…**

**The End**

**Next song: I'll be there by Pirika Usui**

**Tell me in your review if you want me to write all kinds of songs sung by Pirika, Tamao and Anna?**

**Or if you want the entire Shaman kings character just to sing for their love ones? **

**Thank you guys for your review. :D**

**I love you.**


	4. I'll be there

**Story: **Songs of Love

**Author: **Cenarias of Sapphire

**Summary: **Three girls from the Shaman King express their song for Tao Ren.

**Setting: **Pirika was watching Ren from heaven.** She died because of breast cancer.**

**Rating: **Rating K+

**Disclaimed: **I don't own Shaman King.

**Author's Note:** These songs are too cheesy and yet old… I knew that. But, I hope you can review….

**I'll Be There**

**Sung by Pirika Usui**

Over mountains

Over trees

Over seas

Across the desert

I'll be there

**(Then she suddenly felt a pain in her chest.)**

In a whisper on the wind

On the smile of a new friend

Just think of me

And I'll be there

**(Then she bends down to her knees just to cry.)**

Don't be afraid

Oh my love

I'll be watching you from above

**(She saw Ren crying all by himself.)**

And I'd give all the world tonight

To be with you

Because I'm on your side

And I still care

I may have died

But I've gone no where

**(Another pain struck in her heart again.)**

Just think of me

And I'll be there

**(She sighed sadly.)**

On the edge of a waking dream

Over rivers

Over streams

Through wind and rain

I'll be there

**(Then she decided just to be with him even if she's dead.)**

Don't be afraid

Oh my love

I'll be watching you from above

And I'd give all the world tonight

To be with you

**(She went through Ren's room and sat in his bed.)**

Because I'm on your side

And I still care

I may have died

But I've gone no where

**(She watched him how he cried so she walked towards him and placed her left hand in his cheek but it just went through.)**

Just think of me

And I'll be there

**(Then she whispered in his right ear.)**

In the breath of a wind that sighs

Oh, there's no need to cry

**(Pirika: I'm here.)**

Just think of me

And I'll be there

**(Ren suddenly felt a chill in his spine and said.)**

"**Tadaima Pirika."**

**The End.**

**Thank You so much for reviewing my story.**

**Especially to Holy Girl.**

**Love ya! (Gives you a thousands hug.)**

**Next Song: Can't Cry Hard Enough by Iron Maiden Jeanne. **


	5. Can't Cry Hard Enough

**Story: **Songs of Love

**Author:** Cenarias of Sapphire

**Summary:** Iron maiden Jeanne expresses her song for Tao Ren who was killed by Hao because of jealousy.

**Setting: **This is set at the church where Jeanne was praying that she can forget him. And help her to let go of Ren.

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Disclaimed: **I don't own Shaman King

**Author's Note: **These songs are too cheesy yet old… I knew that. But, I hope you can review… I know that Iron Maiden JeannexTao Ren isn't popular pairing but somehow when I pictured them together. They're cute. Sorry, for the weirdness…

**Can't Cry Hard Enough**

**Sung by Iron Maiden Jeanne**

I'm gonna live my life

Like every day's the last

Without a simple good-bye

It all goes by so fast

**(She was crying so hard that her eyes were turning into red.)**

And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

**(It's so hard to cry when no more tears flowing down to your cheeks.)**

I'm gonna open my eyes  
And see for the first time  
I've let go of you like  
A child letting go of his kite

**(Then she stood-up and go outside.)**

There it goes up in the sky  
There it goes beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

**(Then she looks at the sky and reaches her left hand at the cloud just to see if she can reach Ren into the clouds.)**

I'm gonna look back in vain  
And see you standing there  
When all that remains  
Is just an empty chair

**(Then she forced herself just to remember him for the last time so she can go on with her life.)**

And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

**(Nothing, she can't remember his smiles or anything positive about him. All she pictured how Hao killed Ren.)**

There it goes, up in the sky  
There it goes, beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

**(She wanted to cry again but all her tears were gone now. She wanted to scream in agony but her weak state can't do it. )**

**(Jeanne: How much pain you can cause me just to make you satisfied?)**

**Hao… **

**(Then she fainted.)**

**The End.**

**I hope you like this one too.**

**Thanks for the review guys. (gives each one of you a chocolates)**

**Next Song: I Will Always Love You by Tao Ren.**


	6. I Will Always Love You

**Story: **Songs of Love

**Author:** Cenarias of Sapphire

**Summary:** Pirika left Ren for Lyserg because she can't stand his coldness to people especially for her.

**Setting: **This is set at Ren's room.

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Disclaimed: **I don't own Shaman King

**Author's Note: **These songs are too cheesy yet old… I knew that. But, I hope you can review… Your wish is my command Animecrazy666.

**I Will Always Love You**

**Sung by Tao Ren**

Standing by my window  
listening for your call  
since I really miss you after all  
time won't let me keep these sad thoughts to myself

**(He walks towards the window and lean his head on the window.)**

I just like to let you know  
I wish I never let you go...

**(Then tears starting to leak out from his golden eyes.)**

and I'll always love you  
deep inside this heart of mine, I do love you  
and I'll always need you  
and if you ever change your mind  
I'll still, I will Love you

**(He even slams his right hand in the window.)**

wish you'd never left me  
love's a mystery  
you can break heart so easily  
the days and nights reveal  
how much I feel for you  
time has come for me to see  
how much your love has meant to me

**(Memories of hers suddenly appear on his mind.)**

And I'll always love you  
and if you ever change your mind  
I'll still, I will Love you

**(He can't stop crying even he slams his right hand on the window.)**

Time like a river keep on rolling right on by  
nothing left for me to do  
so I watch the river rise

**(Then he walks towards his bed and lays for a second until someone text him at his celphone.)**

and I'll always love you  
deep inside this heart of mine, I do love you  
and I'll always need you  
and if you ever change your mind  
I'll still, I will  
I'll still, I will love you

**(I love you please come back.)**

**Thanks for reviewing, guys:D**

**You're all so nice.**

**(Gives all of them a hug.)**

**Next Song: Unbreak My Heart by Tamao Tamamura**


	7. Unbreak My Heart

**Story: **Songs of Love

**Author:** Cenarias of Sapphire

**Summary:** Horo Horo break-up with Tamao because Horo loves Ren rather than her.

**Setting: **This is set at Tamao's room.

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Disclaimed: **I don't own Shaman King

**Author's Note: **These songs are too cheesy yet old… I knew that. But, I hope you can review…

**Unbreak My Heart**

**Sung by Tamao Tamamura**

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Come back and bring back my smile

Come and take these tears away

I need your arms to hold me now

The nights are so unkind

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

**(She can't accept that her one only love was a gay.)**

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Un-do this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked outta my life

Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights

Un-break my heart, my heart

**(She quickly smack her head with that thought.)**

Take back that sad word good-bye

Bring back the joy to my life

Don't leave me here with these tears

Come and kiss this pain away

I can't forget the day you left

Time is so unkind

And life is so cruel without you here beside me

**(A groan escaped her lips.)**

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Un-do this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked outta my life

Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights

Un-break my heart, my heart

**(She cried his name over and over again.)**

Ohh, oh

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

**(Until she throws her pillow at the door.)**

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Un-do this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked outta my life

Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights

Un-break my heart, my heart

**(Then she throw herself at the bed.)**

Un-break my

Un-break my heart, oh baby

Come back and say you love me

Un-break my heart

Sweet darling'

Without you I just can't go on

Can't go on

**(And closed her eyes as if it was a dream only.)**

**Do you want me to continue?**

**Next song: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow.**

**Which character do you want to sing this song.**

**Vote for it.**

**Thank You Holy Girl for all your review. :D**

**Thank You so much.**

**At hey Lyzie thanks for reviewing too.**

**And all of you guys:D**

**I love you!**


	8. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

**Story: **Songs of Love

**Author:** Cenarias of Sapphire

**Summary:** Yoh and his group were on the karaoke celebrating Yoh's birthday..

**Setting:** This is set at the videoke bar.

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Disclaimed: **I don't own Shaman King

**Author's Note: **These songs are too cheesy yet old… I knew that. But, I hope you can review… Sorry, for the late update, guys. :D Because I have so many quiz that my teacher wants me to study. Sorry… Bold letters means the character was gonna sing those words.

**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow**

**Sung by Yoh and Anna**

**Yoh**

Tonight you're mine completely

You give your love so sweetly

**(Anna suddenly blushes at him when she felt his hands were on her waist.)**

Tonight the light of love is in your eyes

But

**(Then Yoh suddenly kiss her cheek.)**

Will you love me tomorrow?

**Anna**

Is this a lasting treasure?

**(Then she suddenly stands-up and holds his hands.)**

Or just a moment's pleasure?

**(Then she suddenly embraces Yoh making Ren and Horo Horo fell from their seat.)**

Can I believe the magic of your sights?

**(Then she suddenly kisses Yoh on his cheek.)**

Will you still love me tomorrow?

**Anna & Yoh**

Tonight with words unspoken

**Anna**

You said that I'm the only one

**Yoh**

But will my heart be broken

**Anna**

When the night

**Yoh**

Meets the morning sun…

**Yoh & Anna**

I'd like to know that your love

**Anna**

Is a love I can be sure of?

**(Then she suddenly let go of his hand and walks toward the bar just to sit.)**

So tell me now and I won't ask again

Will you still love me tomorrow?

**(Yoh snapped out from his dazed and walk towards to Anna.)**

**Yoh**

Will you still love me tomorrow?

**(Anna hugs Yoh immediately.)**

**Anna**

Tonight with words unspoken

You said that I'm the only one

But

**(Then she looks straight into his black eyes.)**

Will my heart be broken?

When the night meets the morning sun

**(Then she quickly avoided his gaze and stare at the window.)**

I'd like to know that your love

**(Then Yoh suddenly caught her lips with a kiss.)**

**Yoh**

Is a love I can be sure of?

**(Anna blushes because of what Yoh did.)**

So tell me now and I won't ask again

**(Yoh suddenly raise her chin.)**

Will you still love me tomorrow?

**Anna**

Will you still love me tomorrow?

**(Yoh: Yeah.)**

**(With that, he kisses her fiancée in the lips.)**

**The End**

**Thanks Holy Girl for all of your review:D**

**(Gives you a friendly hug.)**

**Thank you for reviewing guys!**

**(Gives you all a cookie)**

**Lyzie**

**Thanks for reviewing pal!**

**And hey, read some of Hannah Sakura stories from the Naruto section.**

**Her stories were so great! (wink)**

**About what you request TwilightRhapsodyAngel. :D**

**I will work on that promised.**

**To be continued… **


	9. You Make Me Feel Brand New

**Story: **Songs of Love

**Author:** Cenarias of Sapphire

**Summary:** When her brother died, Ren was always their just to take care of her.

**Setting:** This is set at the hot spring.

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Disclaimed: **I don't own Shaman King

**Author's Note: **These songs are too cheesy yet old… I knew that. But, I hope you can review… Sorry, for the late update, guys. :D Because I have so many quiz that my teacher wants me to study. Sorry… Bold letters means the character was gonna sing those words. I'm so sorry if I take this story so long to update. So busy… I'm sorry, guys.

**You Make Me Feel Brand New**

**Sung by Usui Pirika**

My love  
I'll never find the words, my love  
To tell you how I feel, my love  
Mere words could not explain  
**(She slowly puts her index finger in the water.)**  
Precious love  
You held my life within your hands  
Created everything I am  
Taught me how to live again  
**(She slowly created an imaginary circles in the water with its index finger.)**  
Only you care when I needed a friend  
Believed in me through thick and thin  
This song is for you and with gratitude and love  
**(Then she put her two hands in the water and rinsed her face.)**  
God bless you   
You make me feel brand new  
For God blessed me with you  
You make me feel brand new  
I sing this song 'cause you  
Make me feel brand new  
**(The she laid down on the floor watching the beautiful stars with admiration.)**  
My love  
Whenever I was insecure  
You build me up and made me sure  
You gave my pride back to me  
**(She held her necklace and slowly close her eyes.)**  
Precious friend  
With you I always had a friend   
You're someone who I can depend  
To walk a path that sometimes bends  
**(She thought how Ren comforted her.)**

**(She also remembers how Ren hugged her so tightly when she was crying in her room, all alone in the dark.)**  
Without you  
Life has no meaning or rhyme  
Like words to a song out of time  
How can I repay you for having faith in me

**(She immediately opens her eyes when she heard Ren was calling her outside the onsen.)**

God bless you

You make me feel brand new

For God blessed me with you

You make me feel brand new

I sing this song to you cause you

Make me feel brand new

**(She quickly stands up, opens the door and run into his arms happily.)**

**This is for you TwilightRhapsodyAngel.:3**

**I hope you like it.:D**

**Thank you so much for reviewing. (Gives each one of you a hug.)**


	10. I Still Be Loving You

**_Story: _**Songs of Love

**_Author: _**Cenarias of Sapphire

**_Summary_**: Eliza went back to their old house for their one last night.

**Setting:** This is set at her house.

**_Rating:_** Rating K+

**_Disclaimed: _**I don't own these songs and Shaman King.

**_Author's Note: _**These songs are too cheesy and yet old… I knew that. But, I hope you can review….

I'll Still Be Loving You

Sung by Eliza

Changing my life with your love has been so easy for you.  
And I'm amazed every day and I'll need you  
Till all the mountains are valleys  
And every ocean is dry, my love...

**(She was standing at the balcony looking at the beautiful moon.)**

I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine  
Till time stands still, until the winds don't blow.  
When today is just a memory to me, I know  
I'll still be loving, I'll still be loving' you.

**(Then she turns around just to look at her husband face.)**

I'll still be loving' you

**(She walked besides him and gently planted a kiss on his forehead.)**

Never before did I know how loving someone could be  
Now I can see you and me for a lifetime  
Until the last moon is rising  
You'll see the love in my eyes, my love...

**(Faust slowly opened his eyes then pulled his wife into his arms.)**

I'll still be loving',  
I'll still be loving',  
I'll still be loving' you.

**(Then they kissed passionately.)**

**I hope you like it?**

**Thanks for those who reviewed.**

**I love you all:D**

**Review.**

**To be continued.**


	11. Saving Me

**_Story: _**Songs of Love

**_Author: _**Cenarias of Sapphire

**_Summary:_** Ren was dreaming about her fiancée Pirika.

**Setting: **This is set at their room.

**_Rating:_** Rating K+

**_Disclaimed: _**I don't own these songs and Shaman King.

_**Author's Note: **This song is the last. This song was sung originally by Nickelback. I don't own them and Shaman King too. _

**Saving Me**

**Sung by Tao Ren**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawling  
Oh, I reach for you  
**(Ren was dreaming that Pirika was leaving him all alone in the darkness where his surroundings filled with dead people.)**

Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling  
**(He was chasing her but suddenly the ground break apart making him fall.)**

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving' me  
**(Pirika looked back right him with her eyes as cold as a snow. )**

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

**(Ren reached his hand for her but she ignored it.)**  
With these broken wings I'm falling  
And all I see is you  
**(As she left her, Ren dreams for her were shattered just like a glass.)**

These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling  
**(As he was falling, he fell on top of the roof of a building, he saw Pirika below crying by herself in a darkness.)**  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me

**(Then he jumped down from the building and was running towards her side. As he was running towards her, Pirika's image of crying went farther for him not to reach her.)**  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling  
**(He was so close to get into her but his houraiken flew down in front making the floor he was standing shattered then he fell again.)**  
Yeah, yeah-hey

And all I need is you

**(He was calling Pirika's name as he fell.)**  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you

**(Pirika stood-up and walked towards the floor that breaks apart seeing Ren fell.)**  
Hurry I'm falling

**(She cried as he saw Ren falling down in the fire.)**  
I'm falling  
I'm falling  
**(Ren smiled at her seeing her is all that he need.)**  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me

**(Pirika bent into her knees and screamed his name.)**  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving' me  
Hurry I'm falling  
**(Then suddenly the scene rewind and was back from the start.)**  
And say it for me  
Say it to me

**(Ren and Pirika suddenly wake up and looked into each other's eyes.)**  
And I'll leave this life behind me

**(Pirika: I thought I lost you now…)  
**Say it if it's worth saving' me

**(Ren: Your love save me, that's why.)**

**(Then two of them kissed so passionately.)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**This is the last song. :D**

**I've never thought that love can save you in the darkness…**

**Thank you so much who review this story.:D**

**I love you all!!!:D**

**R&R**


End file.
